Fenris'ar Gul
Fenris'ar Gul, informally known as Gul is a Farseer from the Frostwolf Clan. He is currently residing in Draenor, at the Gorecleaver war camp in Isenwood. History Fenris'ar Gul was born in Draenor, a member of the Frostwolf Clan. He was brought up as a hunter, only finding his affinity for the elements late in his time on Draenor. By the time he had reached late adulthood, his clan had become somewhat corrupted by the fel taint spreading across the land. Soon, Durotan lead his people to the Alterac Mountains, and Gul found himself in a new situation. He soon became more and more adept in communion with the elements, and would later be known as a Far Seer to his people. Soon, his Clan went into hiding, and he began to meditate deeply on these matters, worried about the fate of the world. As an older, wiser orc, Gul would later retreat from warfare, following the teachings of Drek'thar along with the rest of the shaman in his clan. He was experienced, but Drek'thar was far older and wiser than him. Though the Frostwolves fought bravely to liberate their brethren from the humans, against the Burning Legion during the Third War, and helped to found Durotar, many of them abandoned their capital where the rest of the orc clans live. Instead, they returned to their traditional homeland in the Alterac Mountains, where they hoped to remain neutral as tensions between the Horde and the Alliance increased. Gul later became one of the most accomplished Frostwolf Far Seers, ancient and wise. He still had his years of experience behind him, and the fel taint that had scarred the orcish people had given him strength even as he aged past his self-predicted due date. Whilst travelling back to the Frostwolf Hold from his journey through Hillsbrad, Gul obtained an enchanted wooden shield, which he carries to this day. It was stolen from an alliance adventuring party, that he slew easily when they attacked him. His words; "You cannot wield such beautifully enchanted weapons when you are nothing but a whelp." He fought bravely for Drek'thar in Alterac Valley, not necessarily willing to stay and fight any longer. He took a given leave, in search of a better understanding of the world and the necessities of war. This came to him in the form of the second Horde expedition to Outland, in which he visited old friends in Nagrand. After weeks of little to no progress in his deep thinking, Gul left Nagrand and went to aid the Horde forces against the demonic invasion. He suspected, as many of his friends did, that the demon hunter army in Shadowmoon was not intended to slay denizens of Azeroth. It was clear to him that demon hunters were trained for demon hunting, as the name suggested, and so he crept away from the war, refusing to have any part in the siege on Karabor. Gul had always respected the Draenei, and felt guilty for them as he travelled the path of bones to the dark portal. Now that Illidan was dead, he had a sudden revelation; War is nothing but another desire deep in the bones of all those born as fighters; the lust for blood was too much for some. The teachings of his clans told him to avoid such thirst; it was imperative. The old far-seer returned to Alterac and aided his clan in the healing of wounded infantry and in the mystical work of his clan. He refused to fight, instead returning to his old work in strategic planning, and communion with the elements. Gul's father, Kazum'nobu, had returned from his journey to Northrend, wounded and ill. He was dying, and thus gave his son the weapon he crafted himself; an unnamed steel axe. It was not enchanted, but it was well-crafted and had his name and his father's name carved in the handle, presumably when Kazum had first arrived in Northrend. A great catastrophe was coming, and Gul could sense it. The farseer travelled to Orgrimmar in order to convey with the Earthen Ring, which he briefly joined unofficially in order to aid them in their efforts. When the Cataclysm struck Azeroth, Gul found himself at a breaking point. His ties to the elements were severed, and he was unable to even commune with them. It took weeks, even after the elements were appeased, for him to regain his binding. During that time, Gul found himself in a deep depression, in which he sat still in a chair for days on end. As the Cataclysm totally subsided, and Gul travelled to Pandaria, he found himself hearing more and more threatening rumours about Garrosh Hellscream. He ignored them for a short while, still disliking the son of Grom, even if the beloved Thrall trusted him. Gul fought alongside the Sunreavers against Lei Shen, the Thunder King. He assumed Lei Shen was a shaman, but was proven wrong. During a siege on a Mogu establishment on Thunder Isle, Gul claimed the axe Skullsplitter, later renamed to Trk'hsk; Bloodshed in his own tongue. It was enchanted with lightning, and was rarely used even though his own axe was rather useless compared to it. He didn't want to fight, but he enjoyed staying in Pandaria, and so he fought to aid the Pandaren. By the time it was over, he had lost an eye. As he returned to Pandaria, he heard more news about Garrosh's exploits, and thus he requested the Sunreavers sent him back to Orgrimmar, where he heard rumours of The Thunder Wolves. Fenris'ar Gul took an active part in the Thunder Wolves, remaining under Garthak Thunderfist's service for a short while before leaving, following the trial of Hellscream. Gul has recently joined force with the Gorecleaver Warband in Draenor, in order to hopefully give spiritual guidance, healing and tactical advantage by hopefully communing with the spirits. Traits Gul is a rather kind, helpful orc, with a tendency to try and strive for a Greater Good. He is somewhat selfish at times, choosing to aid himself over others, such as during the Cataclysm. However, he understands what is right, and knows when to calm himself. He has a strong bond to the elements, and to nature, compassion for a lot of animals. His years of calm meditation have left him with an almost endless fuse; one could prod him and call his name for hours without a reaction. Appearance Fenris'ar Gul typically wears the white furs and leathers that his clan's shaman traditionally adorn themselves with. He has a long mane of white hair falling down his back, and a ragged beard visible from under his wolfskin hood. Gul's weapon of choice is a steel axe, crafted by his father and wielded by Gul during the initial attacks against Garrosh's Kor'kron army. In his off-hand is typically the enchanted wooden shield, Kazum. The shield is enchanted to have a form of nullification on it; disarming spellcasters. It was obtained during Gul's several travels to and from Alterac Valley, from a fellow shaman slain by an Alliance adventuring party. Whilst Gul fought for with the Sunreavers alongside many other adventurers and heroes of the Horde, he obtained a fascinating axe, a potent lightning enchantment giving it advantage over his previous axe. It is rarely used or even taken out of the wolfhide satchel he carries. Its name was originally Skullsplitter, as it was named by his allies during the fight in which he retrieved the weapon, but was later renamed to Trk'hsk, a word for Bloodshed in orcish. Gul often changes his equipment to match the weather, typically going for white furs in the snowy, mountainous areas of Alterac. Whilst in Hammerfall, Gul brought a precious item with him, the hammer Mogash, crafted by his own hands. He also wore the furs skinned from various animals in the area, including the hide of a wolf named Mogash, who he lost in battle years ago. Gul's face is nearly square-shaped, his eyes clouded and sunken. Scars are dotted over his face, and his right eyesocket is hollow. He hasn't explained why he lost this eye to anyone, but it is generally believed that he simply lost it whilst hunting back in Draenor. Category:OrcCategory:ShamanCategory:Back storyCategory:The Thunder WolvesCategory:Gorecleaver